


fuck me (but love me too)

by jjpgyeom



Series: maknae on top [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cheating, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Kim Yugyeom, bc i'm ashamed of this story and don't have the energy to cap stuff, but also pwp-ish, confusing feelings on both parts, don't take this too seriously pls, jaebum and yuyeom are kind of occ, lapslock, slight slut shamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: jaebum and yugyeom fuck.they fuck as much as they can, without their friends knowing, and, of course, without their lovers knowing. they both know what they are doing is wrong, but they can’t help but want each other. it first started out as a drunken mistake, but soon, the lust took over them, and they wanted more.however, soon after that, the lust slowly turned into love they both desperately wanted, but they both knew they couldn’t have.





	fuck me (but love me too)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome to part one of the _maknae on top series_ where yugyeom is going to top all of his hyungs (minus bambam bc yugbam is a brotp for me). and since there is a lack of top!yugyeom in this fandom with the hyung line and with youngjae, so i decided to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> i write horrible smut, but i love top!yugyeom so much i decided to get my juices following and try to write some decent smut. however, i wrote this shit back in 2015 and it was originally a taoris with top!tao and bottom!kris, and so now i decided to make it a yugbum with top!yugyeom and bottom!jaebum because i have no originality and like to recycle all my old stories with new ships :))))) this story was originally a pwp but it was horrible, so i decided to try and add some sort of a plot, a bad plot tbh, to save it, but i don’t think it did, lol. also, to celebrate the new sub-unit with yugbum, why not upload a story of them two fucking??? 
> 
> don’t expect much bc i cannot write smut, but i want to. and when i do, i act like to act like it’s some good shit, but it’s not. i beg you, don’t laugh. pls. anyway, enjoy.
> 
> excuse errors too, pls :)

 

jaebum has his eyes shut, the pleasure of the younger male’s thick cock thrusting into him sends him into another world. he’s nothing but whimpers and pitiful cries of the younger male’s name leaving his swollen lips.

yugyeom smirks, his eyes scanning the older man’s body. love bites cover his neck, his stomach covered in cum from their previous rounds, his hyung’s thighs trembling from the pleasures and his ass full of his cock. he looks perfect.

he leans down, and whispers into the older man’s ear. “you like having my cock up your ass, hyung? don’t you?” he slammed his hips faster into jaebum, the older male crying out his name. “answer me.” he growled when jaebum said nothing.

“yes, gyeommie, i love it so much.” jaebum sobbed, yugyeom hitting his bundle of nerves.

yugyeom smirked. “found it.”

“ah!” jaebum screamed as the younger was hitting his sweet spot over and over. “y-yugyeom...” he moaned wrapping his legs around the younger’s waist, trying to get the younger to go deeper.

“yes, hyung?” the younger purred.

“f-faster...” jaebum begged his eyes glistening with tears.

yugyeom raised an eyebrow. “faster?” he asked, slowing down.

“yes. ahh...”  jaebum whines rolling his hips.

yugyeom nodded, then suddenly flipping their positions, with him on his back and jaebum straddling his hips. “you want to go faster hyung, you are going to have to ride me.” he smirked at the elder on top of him who was looking at him with wide eyes.

jaebum shook his head to get out of his daze, then lifted himself a little off yugyeom’s cock and slammed himself down. he bounced and bounced shamelessly moaning throwing his head back in ecstasy. “yugyeom, yugyeom, yugyeom, yugyeom.” he chanted, loving the way yugyeom's cock is hitting his sweet spot. yugyeom grabbed onto jaebum hips, holding him still. jaebum whined, “yugyeom, what are—ah!” yugyeom bucked his hips upward grinding his cock into the elder. the pleasure was becoming too much for jaebum, he planted his hands on top of the younger’s hard chest trying to keeping himself from falling.

“hyung?” yugyeom groaned out.

“hmm?” the elder shortly answered bouncing off the yugyeom’s cock.

“we only...have...fuck...a few...fuck, hyung you are so tight...before they get home. shit hyung. i can’t take this anymore.” yugyeom flipped their positions with jaebum on his back and yugyeom towering over him.

“yugyeom?” jaebum looked at the younger confused.

yugyeom gently kiss him on his red swollen lips. “sorry, hyung, but they are coming back soon and we don’t have much time.” yugyeom took hold of one of jaebum’s legs and threw it over his shoulder to get a better angle. he pulled out all the way before snapping his hips foreword, burying himself back into the elder.

“ah!” jaebum arched his back when yugyeom buried himself deep into him. “y-yugyeom, faster, fuck me faster. harder, fuck me.” he begged, tears of pure pleasure rolling down his cheeks.

“needy slut,” the younger growled. “oh, hyung. that is exactly what i’m going to do. i’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking right for the next week. and everybody is going to wonder what happened.” he taunted.

all jaebum did was moan, the pleasure is too much for him he can’t make full sentences. he wants to tell the younger to just shut the fuck up and fuck him into the mattress. he wants to be fucked so hard he doesn’t want to be able to walk. he doesn’t care if he gets questions from his friends; all he cares about is being ruined.

yugyeom thrust into the elder making him into a bigger moaning mess. he gave the elder a few more hard thrust before he felt his climax getting near. he knew he wasn’t going to last very long, jaebum is too tight and his walls are too hot for his length. “hyung, i’m close.” yugyeom gave one last thrust before he came into the elder. jaebum moaned as he felt yugyeom’s hot cum fill him up. yugyeom continued to thrust into the elder riding out his orgasm. he dropped jaebum’s leg on to the bed leaning back a bit to catch his breath.

after he was breathing properly, he looked down at the elder. “fuck.” he whispered. jaebum looked like a hot mess. his legs spread wide open, his cock swollen with precum dripping down the length, chest and neck cover with dark purple hickeys (that won’t mark, yugyeom made sure of it). his bangs sticking to forehead, he ass full with his cock, eyes swollen from all the crying, and his lips were nice a plump from all the kissing. yugyeom leaned down nuzzling his nose to the crook of the elder’s neck.

“hyung, aren’t you going to cum? i’m not pulling till you do.” yugyeom whispered planting soft kisses on the elder’s neck.

a shiver ran down jaebum’s spine, “yugyeom, just wait—ah!”

“what was that? ‘yugyeom jerk me off’? with pleasure, hyung.” yugyeom smirked wrapping his hand around the base of jaebum’s cock. “do you like this hyung? huh?” yugyeom slowly moved his hand up and down pumping the elder’s swollen length.

jaebum arched his back crying out in pleasure, “yugyeom!” he whimpered as the younger pumped his cock at a fast pace and as he felt him move his hips, making his cock thrust into his hand.

“are you close hyung?” yugyeom asked. jaebum felt yugyeom’s hot breath hovering over his right nipple. he took the nub into his mouth and circled his tongue around it.

“y-yugyeom...i-i’m cl-close...” jaebum cries rolling his hips trying to get more friction on his cock.

the younger simply nodded and then moved his hand at a faster pace, biting and sucking on the elder’s nipple.

“yugyeom! yugyeom!” he cried out, spilling his release all over yugyeom’s hand. he thrust his length into younger’s hand riding out his orgasm.

after a moment, when jaebum’s was breathing properly, he spoke. “aren’t you going to pull out?” he asked looking up at the younger that is still hovering over him. yugyeom nodded, giving jaebum a soft kiss on his lips. jaebum whimpered as he felt yugyeom pull out of him and when he left the younger’s cum ooze out of his abused entrance. yugyeom groaned when his felt his cock slip out of jaebum’s tightness.

his eyes went straight to jaebum’s bottom. “holy shit,” he cursed as he saw his cum leaking out of the elder’s abused entrance. it was red, quivering with his cum coming out of it. yugyeom’s wiped his hand on the blanket and then lay beside the elder and pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist.

jaebum rested his head on the younger’s hard sweaty chest. he then blushed when he left yugyeom plant a kiss on the top of his head. “yugyeom?” he whispered making circles on the younger’s chest. yugyeom hummed in reply. “when are they coming back?” he asked picking his head up looking at the younger.

“in about...” he paused, “two hours or so.”

jaebum pulled yugyeom’s arms off of him, sitting up and glaring down at the younger. “then why did you say that they were coming back already?!” he yelled.

yugyeom sighed sitting up and pulling the elder onto his lap. “hyung,” he started. “i just want to cuddle a bit with you before they get back.” he pouted, kissing jaebum on his cheek.

jaebum blushed burying his face into the younger’s neck. “we cuddle last time.” he voice came out muffled.

yugyeom chuckled. “then they came back, so then we had to run to the restrooms to make it look like we just taking a shower.” jaebum nodded, understanding what yugyeom was saying.

they both just sat there, with yugyeom leaning on the head board and jaebum snuggled on the younger’s lap. jaebum was playing his and yugyeom’s fingers, linking them and blushing on how perfect they look together. yugyeom was playing with jaebum’s hair planting kisses on his, cheek, neck and anywhere else he could. jaebum released giggles as he felt the younger’s soft lips touch his skin. yugyeom just makes him feel all giddy, childish and free something he rarely gets to feel. yugyeom smiled down at the elder, even though jaebum is older than him, he still is cute, too cute for his own good.

_i hope i’m the only one who can see this side of jaebum hyung, but i don’t think i am though._

after cuddling, passionate kisses and shy smiles and smirks they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

the sound of a ringing phone went off, echoing through the room. yugyeom groaned, rolling his head to the side. he opened his eyes glancing over to the other side of the room where the clock was at. he sighed in relief when he saw that they only have been asleep for thirty minutes, the ringing to the phone got louder and loader. “shit.” yugyeom cursed. he didn’t want to get up since he is comfortable and jaebum is snuggled up next to him sound asleep. yugyeom lightly shook the elder, but he didn’t move. he sighed and shook the elder, but roughly this time, but he still didn’t move.

yugyeom smirked, he has an idea; if the elder doesn’t want to get in the most innocent way possible, and he is going to get him up his own way. yugyeom ignored the ringing of the phone and lay on his side. he sneaked his right hand under the sheets trailing his hand down the elder’s chest down to his thighs. he caressed jaebum’s thighs with his thumb smirking as he felt some of his cum. “jaebum hyung.” he cooed. jaebum still didn’t move. yugyeom snickered.

as his hand was inching closer to jaebum’s entrance, when a groggy voice spoke, “don’t even think about it.” jaebum hissed.

yugyeom pouted up at the elder showing him is puppy eyes. “hyung~!” he whined.

jaebum shook his head. “if we do it again i won’t be able to move in the morning.”

“and?”

“and we have work tomorrow.” jaebum replied.

“hyung, just a few minutes ago, you were begging to put my cock deeper inside of you and fuck you harder.” a blush appears on his cheeks because of the younger’s bluntness. “but whatever, i guess.” yugyeom says rolling his eyes.

jaebum frowned, “we’ll have time to do more stuff next time.” he said, not wanting the younger to be upset with him.

yugyeom eyes lit up clearly interested. “like?”

“anything.”

“anything?”

jaebum nodded, “yup, anything.” he smiled rolling on top of yugyeom and straddled his hips. “anything you want yugyeom.” he whispered grinding his ass on the younger’s cock.

yugyeom moaned, “f-fuck, hyung, stop. i need to get my phone.” he groaned bucking his hips up to meet jaebum’s movements.

jaebum pouted, but stopped his actions.

yugyeom apologized, lightly pushing the elder off of him. he gave him a kiss on the lips before getting of the bed, walking over to his shorts that were on the floor.

jaebum lay back down, turning on his side for he can have a better look of the younger. he scanned the younger’s naked body, flushing a bright red when yugyeom turned around and he saw his cock. he mouth watered at the sight, he wants to have it in his mouth and let yugyeom fuck his mouth with his huge cock. yugyeom’s voice brought his out of his thoughts.

“yeah, baby. i know. yes. i’ll get you some. yes, we can go out and get some when you come back. yes. i’ll see you later. i love you too.” yugyeom smiled kissing the end on the phone. “later, bambam,” he said before hanging up. he sighed, running his hand though his black hair, “hyung?” he called out.

“yes?” jaebum answered sitting up.

“they are coming in about forty-five minutes, we need to hurry.” he told the elder bending down to collect his shorts and other clothes. jaebum nodded, pushing the covers off of him. he sat at the edge of the bed picking up his boxers and putting them on as he stood up. _thank god i’m not sore yet._ he thought.

“yugyeom?”

 “yeah, hyung?”

“um, should we take a shower first or wash the sheets?” he asked.

yugyeom didn’t say anything thinking on what to do. “okay, you go get into the shower and i’ll wash the sheets and change them. then i’ll join you. okay?” he explained walking over to the elder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“okay.” jaebum wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. they both stood there for a moment with their foreheads leaning against each other. just trying to relax and trying not freak out about the short amount of time they have to make the room and themselves presentable for their, well, boyfriends’.

“we better get ready.” yugyeom said after a moment. jaebum nodded leaning in to kiss the younger, but yugyeom dodged the elder’s lips and shook his head at the elder’s confused face. “we can’t hyung, they are coming back and you know.” yugyeom sighed, pulling away from the elder.

“fine,” jaebum pushed past yugyeom walking to the door.

yugyeom shouted after him,“ hyung!”

jaebum sharply turned, “what?!” he snapped.

yugyeom took a step back. he knew that jaebum is upset, but they have already done so many things shouldn’t have done. “i’m sorry.” he whispered.

jaebum scoffed, “for what? that we just fuck and kiss, and then we can’t the next! i’m tired of doing this yugyeom!” the elder shouted at the younger.

yugyeom sighed. “i know you are, i am too, but you know that we have to be secretive about it.”  
  
“i know, but sometimes i don’t want to be secretive about it.”

“i know hyung, but we are in relationships with other people. i’m with bambam and you’re with jackson hyung.”

“i know.” jaebum hung head low. he knows what he and yugyeom are doing is wrong, but he can’t help but want the younger’s touch. they both stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other. yugyeom wants to tell the elder to forget about jackson and bambam and for them to run away, but then, he wants to shout and yell at him for him seducing him and leaving him wanting more.

“just go take a shower; we only have thirty more minutes.” yugyeom spoke after a while.

jaebum nodded opening the door and walking out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

twenty minutes later jaebum and yugyeom got out of the shower. then five minutes later they both put new sheets on yugyeom and bambam’s bed. then ten minutes later jackson and bambam came through the door. bambam threw himself onto yugyeom and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. “i missed you.”

yugyeom chuckled, “baby, you were only gone for one day.”

bambam pouted, “but i missed you, gyeommie.”

yugyeom laughed, “i missed you, too bammie.”

as bambam and yugyeom greeted each other jackson and jaebum went into the kitchen to put the groceries that jackson was holding. after they were done, jackson sat down and pulled jaebum onto his lap. jaebum sighed in comfort and snuggled himself in his boyfriends arms.

“god, i missed you.” jackson murmured, burying his face into jaebum’s neck and gave it a light kiss.

jaebum softy moaned as his boyfriend licked him. “jackson, stop,” he groaned, he doesn’t want to have anything up his ass for the next few days; he just had yugyeom’s for last four hours.

jackson sighed, but stopped then placed a kiss on jaebum’s cheek. “i missed you, too, jackson.” the younger grinned, but didn’t say anything.

jaebum snuggled more into jackson’s arms as he heard bambam’s sweet laugh. he didn’t want to hear them, he didn’t. it killed him inside when he heard any type of happy sound bambam makes when he is with yugyeom. he knows that he shouldn’t since he has a boyfriend, but just can’t help it. there are times when the couple is having a loving moment and jaebum wants to pull bambam off of yugyeom and tell him to back since yugyeom is his.

all of this is so wrong, but he can’t help but feel that he and yugyeom are meant to be. they have been friends for years. he thought one day they were going to realize they love each other and be together until the end of time. he loves yugyeom. he saw them getting married and starting a family together. that was until bambam came into the picture.

when bambam came in, he ruined everything jaebum dreamed of. he hated the pretty male, but he couldn’t help but like him since he made yugyeom smile all the time, and jaebum loves it when yugyeom smiles. if he cannot make yugyeom happy, then bambam can do it, even though it hurts him.

to get him over yugyeom, he started going on dates, but none of them made his heart flutter and gave him butterflies like yugyeom did. that was until he met jackson, bambam’s family friend.

jackson wang is bambam’s family friend from his mother’s side. bambam introduced the two when jackson went over to korea to visit him. jackson took a liking to jaebum right away, while jaebum wasn’t. he took an instant dislike to jackson, but after a few meeting the younger male a few more times, he fell for the greasy, handsome male.

things were good for the two couples; they all decided to move in together after jackson moved to korea to be with jaebum.

for three years jaebum was happy on what he had. his feelings for yugyeom were nonexistent, and he loved jackson with all his heart. he can now picture himself getting married and starting a family with jackson.

that was until jaebum and yugyeom got drunk after a late night of drinking. they both don’t remember what exactly happened, but they do remember jaebum screaming in pleasure as yugyeom pounded into him. the two thought it was best not to bring it up since they were drunk, it didn’t mean anything, right?

they were right, it didn’t mean anything, but that didn’t stop them from fucking each other while their lovers were gone.

those feelings jaebum once felt for yugyeom came back and were out to destroy the new life he had. and it also turned out that yugyeom liked him when they were younger, but didn’t say anything because he thought jaebum wasn’t going to like him back. they wanted to end things with jackson and bambam, but decided not to in the end, since it was all lust and not love.

however, the two realized they loved each other once they were love-dovey with bambam and jackson. it killed both of them inside to see each other with their lovers. they both wanted each other, they really did, but no matter how much they did, they did not want to hurt bambam’s and jackson’s hearts. but when they are in bed together, with the bed jerking at each thrust yugyeom gave and jaebum moaning the younger male’s name, jackson and bambam were just people they lived with and not people they claim to love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“y-yugyeom,” jaebum whined.

the younger grunted his grip on the elder’s hips hardening. they their climaxes are near, he can feel it. “hyung, tell me what you want?” yugyeom whispered, lowering himself to shower jaebum’s face with gentle kisses.

with a whimper, jaebum answered, “i want you to fuck me.”

“i’m already doing that,” the younger smirked against the elder’s forehead.

jaebum sadly smiled, “but love me too.” he softly whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

yugyeom paused his movements, and stared down at the now crying jaebum. “i can’t love you, jaebum. and you can’t love me either.”

with a shattered heart, jaebum sobbed out yugyeom’s name as he climaxed while the younger groaned spilling his relase inside of him. after they were done, yugyeom sighed as jaebum cried himself to sleep that night. he hates himself for what he told the elder, but they can’t, and they never will be.

that night was the last night jaebum and yugyeom slept together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, wasn’t this shitty?? i hope this wasn’t too bad. i tried to rewrite it and fix it, but this was a lost cause, lol. um please comment and leave some kudos if you like :)


End file.
